Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains: The duelist of Scrappters
by Pokemaster105
Summary: Hiroshi is your average high school student in the real world, but he becomes the charisma duelist Ruger in Link VRAINS. He doesn't have the Same goals as the other charisma duelist's he doesn't care about making people smile he just needs the money for his ill adoptive father. Watch Hiroshi's journey to enjoy dueling.
1. Link 01: Ruger

LINK 01: Ruger

"What is the point of coming here"? I thought to myself. I already know everything that they teach at this school so why do I still come? I guess I still come because he would want me too.

"Oi! Hiroshi quit day dreaming!" I hear Sensei yell to get my attention.

"Sorry Sensei," I said in a bored tone

"Jeez! You could at least pretend you care. If you try, you would be smarter than the average idiot." This joke got the class to start laughing. I have known as the delinquent of the school everybody thought I'm stupid even though I would have better grades if I tried.

"Settle down class. Let's get back to the lesson." Sensei said while holding back a chuckle.

The rest of the school went by slowly just like it always did. I grabbed my bag and started to walk home. The walk just like school was uneventful. I couldn't wait to log into LINK VRAINS where I could become the other me.

I along with Blue Angel, and Go Onizuka are the top players of LINK VRAINS. Go, and Blue Angel are both Charisma Duelist's, which are duels that have the purpose of making the audience smile.

"Finally! I'm home!" I walk up the steps to my apartment and get the key out of my pocket and unlock the door.

"I'm home," I said to nobody it's not like anyone is. I set my bag down and put on my duel disk on left my wrist. My duel disk isn't up to par with the new ones that they have but its good enough

The duel that I'm supposed to have is starting in 5 minutes. I guess I'll go ahead and log in.

I walk over to a bookshelf that I have in the living room and pull out a red book on the third row. The bookshelf then started to slide to the right showing a room that was small. This was the room where I log into LINK VRAINS

"Deck Set!"

 **In to the VRAINS**!

* * *

A blue sphere formed around me and I felt myself starting to disperse. In LINK VRAINS I come out of a portal and land in a Colosseum. My avatar hair is flat and red with blue shades in it. My eyes are orange, and I have an orange T-Shirt with a picture of a duel monsters card on it and finally brown jeans. Yeah, I'm not for caring how I look as long people don't recognize me as Hiroshi Takeda I'm fine.

"Thought you weren't gonna show up Ruger!" I turn around to see my opponent he is named Kuzma. Let's say he looks stupid. I started busting out laughing he was wearing a full blown astronaut suit.

"What are you laughing at!" Kuzma said in a hurtful tone.

"I'm laughing at your stupid avatar design. What else would I be laughing at?" He looked pissed off. Good now, this match was a good as done.

"Take that back!" He was so mad that I thought I saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Huh? Sorry, I can't hear you." This is too easy

"Let's start the duel!" Kuzma said in a rush

"Fine." I turned on my duel disk the blue blade coming out.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Ruger Vs Kuzma**

"I'll take the first turn Astronaut-San. I summon **Scrappter Warrior**!"

A warrior that was made up of different parts that looked like it would collapse at any second appeared.

Scrappter Warrior/ Level 3, Dark, Machine/Normal, 1000 ATK, 400 DEF

"I set a card face-down and pass on the torch to you."

 **Ruger 4000 *3**

"My Turn!" Kuzma drew his card.

Six cards appeared in front of Kuzma. He touched the one on the far right.

"I summon my Kozmo Goodwitch!"

A blond hair girl with butterfly wings and a sword appeared.

Kozmo Goodwitch/ Level 4, Light, Psychic/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF

"I activate her effect! I banish her so that I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand! Come Forth Kozmo Dark Destroyer!"

Goodwitch dispersed into particles, and then a giant Airship appeared in her place.

Kozmo Dark Destroyer/ Level 8, Dark, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, 1800 DEF

"You got a jet so you can fly home to mommy when I'm done with you." I taunted

"Let's see who's crying to their mommy when Dark Destroyer's effect activates! Since he was normal or special summoned I can destroy your Scrappter Warrior! Annihilation Cannon!

Kozmo Dark Destroyer fired a laser that hit Scrappter Warrior and destroyed it.

"Now, Dark Destroyer attacks you directly! Annihilation Cannon!"

The same laser that his monster fired earlier shot again. Checkmate.

 **Ruger 4000-1000 *3**

"How did I do Ruger? I inflicted an enormous amount of damage to you! This duel is as good as mine!"

"Trap activate! **Scrap Fest**!"

"HUH!"

"When I take 1000 damage or more I can special summon monsters equal to a number of 1000 damage I took. I took 3000 damage so I can special summon three level 4 or lower monsters from my deck."

"3 monsters!"

"The three monsters are **Scrap Giant** , **Scrappter Hound** , and **Scrap Pirate**."

Scrap Giant was like his name tells a giant, but just like with Warrior he looked like he would fall over any second.

Scrap Giant/ Level 4, Dark, Machine/Effect, 2000 ATK, 500 DEF

Next up was Scrappter Hound he looked like a dog that wanted to bite your head off.

Scrappter Hound/ Level 3,Light, Machine/Effect, 1600 ATK, 700 DEF

Finally, we have Scrap Pirate he looked like your typical pirate except he was a machine. He had a yellow pirate hat.

Scrap Pirate/ Level 4, Light, Machine/Effect, 1800 ATK, 400 DEF

"I had nothing to worry about none of them are as strong as my Kozmo Dark Destroyer. Just in case I place a face-down and end my turn."

 **Kuzma 4000 *3**

"There are three reasons why you never stood a chance against me."

"Huh? What are you going on about I have the lead right now." Kuzma questioned, but I ignored him.

"First, You didn't even think about studying up on your opponent did you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked Dumbfounded

"You never watch your opponents previous duels to try to figure out what their strategy. That's how I figured out your plan. You go all out from the start and try to overpower your opponent with Kozmo Dark Destroyer."

"Second, your whole strategy realizes on one single card if that is taken out your whole plan goes out the front door."

"Third, you rush ahead whenever you even a little hot headed. You didn't even stop to think if I had a trap set up."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Just get out of my sight! My turn!" I drew my card.

 **Ruger 1000 *4**

"This duel is over! I using Scrap Giant, Scrappter Hound, and Scrap Pirate Link Summon!"

"Link Summon! The only Link Monster you have is your ace, but that's a Link 4."

"So you do know a little about my deck, but Don't assume what cards I have. King from the future come forth and aid me in this battle! Link Summon! Link 3 **Scrappter King**!"

Scrappter King was very tall he stood up to about 7 feet. He was wearing a gold crown. His throne appeared behind him, and he took a seat.

Scrappter King/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, ATK 2000, Link Markers Up, Up Right, Up Left

"He Link Summoned! GO RUGER!" The people in the stands started to cheer for me.

"Hmm, even the fans have written you off, Kuzma," I said to him

"Your monster has fewer attack points so stop acting like your about to win!" Kuzma was really about to get on my nerves does he think attack points are everything?

"You're a lost cause. I activate the effects of Scrap Giant, Scrappter Hound, and Scrap Pirate in the graveyard."

"All three of them?"

"First!" I said holding one finger out

"Not, this again!"

"When Scrap Giant is sent to the graveyard for a Link Summon the monster gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Scrap King 2000-3000**

"Second!" I held out two fingers. "Scrappter Hound's effect when he is sent to the graveyard for a Link Summon my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects that turn."

"That renders my trap card useless then!"

"Third, Scrap Pirate's effect when he is sent to the graveyard for a Link Summon you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **Kuzma 4000-3000 *3**

"You had this planned from the start didn't you!" Kuzma was shaking

"Now, you're catching on, but it's too late for you. Battle! Scrappter King attacks Kozmo Dark Destroyer!"

Scrappter King stood up from his throne, and a sword appeared in his right hand. Then Scrappter King squatted down then jumped with all of his might and brought his sword down on Kozmo Dark Destroyer.

"I will not take damage from this Ruger you will lose on my next turn!"

"You should look up."

Kuzma looked up to see that his monsters remains were still floating in the sky with Scrappter King next to it and above.

"What's going on here Ruger?" Kuzma asked

"It's Scrappter King's Link effect when he destroys a monster that is Linked to him you take damage equal to the attack of that monster!"

"Wait a minute we can talk this out right?"

"Nah, I'm good. Do your thing, Scrappter King!"

Scrappter King pointed his sword toward Kuzma, and then the remains of Kozmo Dark Destroyer started to fall on Kuzma. Kuzma skidded back a few feet from the blow.

 **Kuzma 3000-0 *3**

 **Ruger 1000 *4 Win**

"How are you so strong?" Kuzma asked sitting up

"That's none of your business." I then left the arena

I then started to walk toward my new destination in Link VRAINS after about 5 minutes I arrived at my destination.

"She said to meet her here after my duel was done so what is taking her so long" I mutter to myself.

"Sorry, I'm late Ruger!" I turned toward the voice and saw who I was waiting for. She was the staple girl of Link VRAINS Blue Angel.

"Can we hurry this up I have places to be."

"You don't have to be rude Ruger! I just want to be nice and see how you're doing like what a friend is supposed to do."

"When did I ever say we were friends?" I hated when people assumed that I was friends with them when I hardly knew them.

"Do you not think of me as a friend?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"I don't know what your name is in the real world, and even then the only reason we know each other is because were both famous Charisma duelists. So no I don't consider you a friend" I didn't really like being called the term Charisma duelists because I'm not some idiot who try's to force people through dueling. I just needed the money that's it.

"Then why don't we meet in the real world? Let's say tomorrow at noon?" She asked with her frown turning back into a smile. That smile whenever I see it makes me think it is fake.

"Sorry, I have plans tomorrow. I have to go I will see you later Blue Angel."

"OK, see you later."

I then logged out of LINK VRAINS.

"Ruger are you lonely in the real world like me?" Blue angel said

* * *

There was one word to describe how I felt right now and that word was tired. I guess that direct attack wore me out more than I thought. I would need to fight through the tiredness or I wouldn't be able to see him today. I got up and headed towards the door. It was still only about 5:00. The walk is thirty minute, so I got a Taxi to drive to the hospital. When I got there, I paid the Taxi driver his money and walked in and headed towards the recipient's desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Takeru Takeda. I'm his adoptive son" I said to the nurse behind the desk

"OK, do you know where to go?" She asked me

"Yes, I do." I then proceed to walk towards the room that I knew he was in. I knocked on the door to make sure no one was in the room. When I heard nothing I opened the door and closed once I got in.

Laying on the bed was my adoptive father Takeru Takeda. 2 years ago he got cancer his condition was getting worse and worse with each day that passes. He took me in 5 years ago when I was 11. It is rather painful watching him go through this.

"Oh, Hiroshi its nice to see you come sit over here." He pointed to a vacant seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him after taking the seat

"Let's not talk about that stuff Hiroshi. How's school going?" He asked to change the subject

"It's going alright I already know everything they are teaching, which makes things rather boring," I answered him leaving out the part about I'm not familiar with my peers.

"Trust me it will get better soon, so are there any ladies in your life yet?" He had the biggest grin on his face which made smile a bit.

"No, I'm too young to get involved in that kind of stuff dad."

"You're 16 you need to put yourself out there; I hope you're not avoiding that stuff because of me?"

He does know me the best. I don't need to be telling him about my problems trying to get money for him and my lack of popularity at school.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in my dad said." It was the doctor that oversaw my father. Oh, Hiroshi I didn't know you were here. I'm just here to give him his medicine. He gave him the medicine and a glass of water. "While your dad is taking his medicine can I talk to you for a minute Hiroshi?"

"Sure." I got up and left the room. "What do you need doctor?" I asked him hoping it wasn't bad

"Your father's condition is getting worse every day. I don't think he will be around much longer if he doesn't get that surgery that we talked about last time."

"How long do we have left before..." I didn't want to say it

"A month at best." A month? That's not enough time for me to get that money what I can I do?

"Even if you somehow get the money there's a 70% chance of him surviving the surgery." I'm frightened I don't want to lose him.

"If he doesn't get it he has no chance at living right?" I asked the doctor

"None at all."

"OK, thank you for telling me."

"One last thing Hiroshi. Don't tell your father about it."

"I know" What do you think I have been doing this whole time I think to myself.

I open the door back to the room and then talk to my dad for a while longer, but what the doctor said is weighing on the back of my mind.

"A month at best."

"You alright Hiroshi?" My dad asked concerned.

"I'm all right; I better be going I have school tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

I always will love you until the end. So the other me will keep winning for your sake so that everything can go back to normal.

* * *

 **Created Cards**

 **Scrappter Warrior/ Level 3, Dark, Machine/Normal, 1000 ATK, 400 DEF**

 **Scrap Giant/ Level 4, Dark, Machine/Effect, 2000 ATK, 500 DEF**

 **When this card is used for a Link Summon that monster gains 1000 attack points**

 **Scrappter Hound/ Level 3,Light, Machine/Effect, 1600 ATK, 700 DEF**

 **When this card is used for a Link Summon the Link Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the remainder of the turn.**

 **Scrap Pirate/ Level 4, Light, Machine/Effect, 1800 ATK, 400 DEF**

 **When this card is used for a Link Summon inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **Scrappter King/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, ATK 2000, Link Markers Up, Up Right, Up Left**

 **When this monster destroys a monster that is linked to this card by battle your opponent takes damage equal to the original attack points of that monster.**

 **Scrap Fest (Trap)**

 **When you take 1000 damage or more from a battle, you special summon one Scrap or Scrappter monsters for every 1000 points of damage inflicted on you.**

* * *

 **OC Information**

 **OC name: Hiroshi Takeda**

 **Personality in the real world: Ignores what happens around him. He gets annoyed when people try to act friendly with him. He is seen by his classmates as a delinquent due to him not socializing with anybody. Hates to dress up. Is very smart.**

 **Appearance: He has spiky brown hair with some red in it. He has blue eyes. He wears his issued school uniform during school but elsewhere he wars a red jacket unzipped with a blue shirt visible with black Jeans.**

 **LINK VRAINS name: Ruger**

 **Personality in LINK VRAINS: He is one of the top players in LINK VRAINS, which causes him to believe everybody is bellow him in both worlds. He taunts his opponents saying that they would stand a chance against him.**

 **Appearance in LINK VRAINS: has full red hair with blue shades in it. big orange eyes. He wears an orange T-Shirt with a picture of a duel monsters card on it. He has brown jeans.**


	2. Link 02: Hiroshi Takeda

**Link 02: Hiroshi Takeda**

I was chilling on my couch watching duels in LINK VRAINS both Blue Angel and Go Onizuka were both about to start a duel.

"I'll probably want to challenge GO soon he is the number 1 Charisma Duelist after all," I mutter to myself.

Go is specialized in his Gouki deck. He lets his opponents take an early lead then he comes back and wins spectacularly so that he can entertain the audience.

"Dueling to entertain what a joke," I say out loud

Then there was Blue Angel she uses a VERY annoying Trickster deck which inflicts burn damage with her Tricksters effects. She was the closest person who you could call my friend, but like I've always said who needs friends?

"All that matters to me is that one day he can come home so that we can repair what's left of our family."

I was raised in that orphanage for a year until the day where I met my adoptive father, Takeru Takeda

 _ **(4 Years Earlier)**_

I had just got done eating by myself and was on the way back to my room. Everybody at the orphanage had at least two roommates. I was like I am now a loner. The people who worked there were friendly, and the kids didn't pick on me I just always want to be alone its a flaw about me.

"Hiroshi! Come here real quick please!" The lady in charge of the orphanage asked me as I passed her office

I walked into her room to see my future father in law Takeru Takeda.

"Hiroshi this Takeru Takeda and he is interested in adopting you. Isn't that great!" She said gleefully grabbing one of my cheeks

"Mrs. Yamagata can you please stop this is embarrassing!" I exclaimed

I heard laughing in the room and looked at the only other person in the room him.

"Sorry for laughing, but it reminds me of what my mom would do to me when I was little you see." He said

"I have a question for you."

"Ask away!"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you choose me? Other kids have been here all of their lives. Why me?"

"Well, you remind me of someone that I once knew." He said his expression suddenly becoming dark

Do I remind him of someone that he cared about? I had thought to myself

"Mr. Takeda, have you made your decision?" Mrs. Yamagata asked him

"Yep! I'll take him!"He said cheerfully

"Wait for what!?"

"Then I'll go give you the paperwork! Hiroshi you should get to know your adoptive father while I'm gone." She said before proceeding to leave

That just left me and him I stared at him blankly

"So, I guess we are family now." He said

"Yep."

It was silent until Mrs. Yamagata came back.

"I have the paperwork right here for you Mr. Takeda. Please fill it out. Hiroshi while he is doing the paperwork go pack your things."

"Yes Ma'am."

I went to my room to grab my things I grabbed my stuff real quick and headed back towards the chamber. Mrs. Yamagata still wasn't back yet, so it was still him and me

"So you ready to go when I get that paperwork done?"He was trying to start up a conversation obliviously to rid of the awkward silence.

"Yep."

"Good."

I got my deck out of my bag and started to go through it. I was always beat by the other kids I still love this game though.

"You play?" He said looking over my shoulder at my deck

"Yeah, I'm not very good though. I don't have any powerful cards, so I usually get beat quickly."

"Nonsense it's just that your deck is not very balanced. A couple of tweaks and your deck could be good."

"You're just saying that."

"Nope, I'm serious!" He had a smile on his face

Mrs. Yamagata came back, and my new adoptive father started to get to work on the papers he had to sign. When he was done, he thanked her, and we left.

"Is there anyone you wish to say bye to before we leave?" He asked

"No."

"OK."

We went out to his car it was a red truck with big tires. I hoped into the truck and put on my seat belt. He put his seat belt on and then started his truck up and started driving.

"Who do I remind you of?" I asked him

"What do you mean?"

"You said earlier that I remind you of someone. who is it?"

"She went to school with me her name was Kaori. We were best friends." The sad look he had earlier came back

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be."

I didn't mention it again something must have happened to her for him to look like that at the mention of her.

The rest of the drive was in silence

 _ **(1 Month Later)**_

I had woken up early on that for one reason it was the one month anniversary of me coming to live with Takeru Takeda. He had insisted that I got up early so that we could eat breakfast before he had to go to work that day much to my dismay.

After I had taken my shower and got ready for the day I walked into the living room to see the dad cooking breakfast.

"Good morning I say as I yawn and take a seat at the table in the kitchen."

"Morning!" He replied gleefully.

"I don't know how you get up this early for work every day. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep."

He placed a plate of eggs bacon and toast on the table. He then sat down at the other end of the table and started to eat his food.

"What time are you going to be home?" I asked him

"Around 5:30. I got you something!"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense! It didn't cost me anything!"

He grabbed something from his pocket and slide it over to me I could tell it was a deck wrapped up neatly in red paper.

"A Deck?" I question him

"Just open it!"

I tore off the paper off the deck quickly the cards seemed like they have been used before.

"Is this your Deck?"

He nodded his head

"Why would you give me this?" I ask

"You love the game, right? I don't have time to play anymore, so they're better off with you."

I looked through the deck they were cards that I had never seen anyone use before most of the card either had Scrappter or Scrap in their name.

"My dad worked for a company that created cards when I was a kid and this archetype was never sold to the public, so my dad gave it to me." He said answering why I've never seen these cards before.

"Did you play all of the time when you were my age?"

"Yep! I loved to school my classmates with them."

"Thank you!" I said to him

"No problem!" He then looked at his watch and quickly finished his breakfast

"I better get going I'm going to stop by the library to complete a report for school. See you when you get home. Love You!"

I then head left towards the library

 _ **(With Takeru)**_

"He is your son Kaori," Takeru said going to pick up a picture of a brown haired girl with long hair with a young Takeru in the picture they were back to back smiling at the camera.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the end, but I promise I will be there for Hiroshi," Takeru Said tears coming down his face

"I guess I haven't matured at all first I couldn't tell you that I loved you now I can't tell your son the truth of what happened to his mother and father." The tears came down even harder than before

"I'm sorry Kaori and Kiba."

 _ **(Present Day)**_

"I will keep winning with this deck that you gave me dad. I wonder though if I will ever find anybody worthy to use this on."

I held the card that was my ace that Kuzma mentioned. I only used this card in situations where I was facing a worthy opponent.

"Everyone! Are you fired up? Many Charisma Duelists are about to duel in Link VRAINS!" It looked like Go Onizuka, and Blue Angel was about to duel their receptive opponents.

"Dueling in Area #1 is Link VRAINS's #1 hooligan who uses the Gouki Deck, Go Onizuka!" Go looked smug at his opponent.

"Dueling in Area #2 is Link VRAINS's poster girl who uses a Trickster Deck, Blue Angel!" She waved at her fans

"To all who have access, come to Link VRAINS! And for those already here pay attention to the screen!" The MC finished

 _ **(Unknown Location)**_

"Den City's security level has begun to decrease." Said Specter, a member of the Knights of Hanoi.

Revolver leader of the Knights of Hanoi smiled "I was waiting for this moment."

Two green portals appeared behind Revolver. Two identical looking people came out of them.

"Revolver, did you call for us?"

"He will flee into Link VRAINS. Do whatever it takes to capture the Ignis.

"Roger." They both said before leaving.

 _ **(SOL Technology)**_

"IpA078388, invaders in the system!" A male employee said

"The firewall is being breached!"

The two Knights of Hanoi members smashed through the firewall with their dragons

"Let's split up and search for the Ignis." The Knight on the right said

 _ **(Back With Hiroshi)**_

"The Knights of Hanoi! What do they want? I better log in and try to help." I ran into my room and grabbed my duel disk. Then went to the bookshelf and opening the secret door

"Deck Set!"

 _ **INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

In Link VRAINS I see the two Knights of Hanoi from earlier causing destruction using their dragons. Why are they doing this? One of the Knights spotted me and flew his dragon towards me, so I started running away

"You won't be able to run me out so just give up!" The Knight said while his dragon narrowly missed me

"Are you so bad at dueling that you have to resort to blasting duelists with your dragons bad breath?" I say while still running

"I could out duel you easily."

"Then got off your overgrown lizard and duel me!"

"Fine then if I can prove myself by beating you Revolver will promote me." The Knight of Hanoi jumped off his dragon, so I stopped running. I turned on duel disk

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 _ **Ruger VS Knight of Hanoi**_

"I'll go first since I was challenged. If there are no monsters on your field, I can special summon Hack Worm I will then special summon another Hack Worm with the same effect."

Hack Worm/ Level 1, Dark, Machine/Effect, 400 ATK, 0 DEF

"You're going tribute them I presume."

"On the dot. I tribute both Hack Worms! Appear Cracking Dragon!" The dragon that the Knight of Hanoi was riding on earlier appeared

Cracking Dragon/ Level 8, Dark, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, 0 DEF

"With this card the one that Revolver gave me you won't stand a chance! I set a card and end my turn."

 _ **Knight of Hanoi 4000 *2**_

"My turn! Draw! I summon Scrap Giant!

Scrap Giant/ Level 4, Dark, Machine/Effect, 2000 ATK, 500 DEF

"Cracking Dragon's effect activates! Your monster Attack points are reduced by 200 for each level that it is. Scrap Giant is level 4, so its attack is reduced by 800 and then the same amount of attack points that was lost come out of your life points."

 _ **Ruger 4000-3200 *5**_

Scrap Giant 2000-1200

"I activate the continuous spell _**Scrap Recycle**_! Once per turn I can send 1 Scrap or Scrappter monster from my hand to the deck and 1 add Scrap or Scrappter card to my hand. I send Scrappter Hound to the deck and add Scrap Twin Fang to my hand! I set a card and end my turn."

"Cracking Dragon's effect ends and Scrap Giant's attack returns to normal." The Knight stated

Scrap Giant 1200-2000

 _ **Ruger 3200 *3**_

"My turn then! I equip Air Cracking Storm on Cracking Dragon! When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, the equipped monster can attack again."

"He's trying to finish this duel on this turn."

"Revolver has made me the strongest duelist because he gave me Cracking Dragon. Battle! Traffic Blast!"

"I activate the trap _**Scrap Remains** _ when a Scrap or Scrappter monster would be destroyed by battle the monster is not destroyed, and the damage is halved."

 _ **Ruger 3200-2700 *3**_

"You got lucky I will just finish you on my next turn."

 _ **Knight of Hanoi 4000 *2**_

"My turn! I summon _**Scrap Twin Fang**_!"

A machine that looked like a velociraptor appeared and started growling at the Knight. The Knight took a couple of steps back.

Scrap Twin Fang/ Level 4, Dark, Machine/Effect, ATK 1700, DEF 800

"Control your dog there!"

"He's not a dog you idiot!"

"Even if it's not a dog Cracking Dragon's effect will still activate!"

Ruger 2700-1900

Scrap Twin Fang 1700-900

"Give up it will be better for both of us."

"Why would I give up to fodder?"

"Fodder! I'm not fodder!"

"Then watch. Appear! The Circuit that leads to the future!" A blue blast shot out of my hand creating a Circuit. "Arrowheads confirmed! I need at least two Scrap or Scrappter effect monsters to summon! I set Scrap Giant and Scrap Twin Fang which counts as two materials for a Link Summon in the Link Markers."

Scrap Twin Fang split into two and flew alongside Scrap Giant into the top 3 Link Markers.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Scrappter King!

Scrappter King/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, ATK 2000, Link Markers Up, Up Right, Up Left

"You may have summoned a Link monster, but it's still weaker than Cracking Dragon!"

"Not for long! I activate the effect of Scrap Recycle by turning this card into an equip spell I target one Link monster on my side of the field and equip this card to it, and it gains 1000 attack points."

Scrappter King 2000-3000

"So you're aiming for mutual destruction."

"Nope! Just the destruction of Cracking Dragon! I activate the effect Scrap Remains in the graveyard! By banishing this card and one Scrap or Scrappter monster in the graveyard with it, my monsters can not be destroyed by battle this turn! I banish Scrap Giant alongside Scrap Remains."

"So this has been your plan the whole time."

"Battle! Scrappter King attacks Crackling Dragon! Scrap Break! Scrappter Kings effect activates when he destroys a monster that is linked to this card in battle you take damage equal to that monster's original attack."

Knight of Hanoi 4000-1000 *2

"You dare destroy the card that Revolver gave to me I will make you pay! I activate a trap! _**Hack Revival**_! With this card, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard by banishing a monster with Hack in its name. I banish Hack Worm to Special Summon Cracking Dragon!"

Cracking Dragon/ Level 8, Dark, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, 0 DEF

"Just after I destroyed it he brought it back instantly. I end my turn."

 _ **Ruger 1900 *3**_

"My turn! I will demolish you for destroying the card that Revolver gave to me."

"Man dude do you have feelings for this guy or something you act like he's cured cancer. And who is Revolver anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. The only thing you should be concerned about is this duel because of the card I drew I don't even think Revolver could beat me. By banishing Cracking Dragon, I can special summon this card. Come forth _**Code Cracking Dragon**_!"

Code Cracking Dragon looked like Cracking Dragon except for now it had a large cannon on its back.

Code Cracking Dragon/ Level 8, Dark, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, 0 DEF

"It looks like your bad breathed friend got a cannon from his mommy. It still has the same amount of attack as Scrappter King."

"Code Cracking Dragon gains 200 attacks points for every level that is on the field. Code Cracking Dragon is the only monster on the field that has a level, and since his level is 8, he gains 1600 attack points."

Code Cracking Dragon 3000-4600

"Feel the power that Revolver gave me. Battle! Code Cracking Dragon attacks Scrappter King! Code Traffic Blast!" Code Cracking Dragon shot out a massive blue laser that destroyed Scrappter King

 _ **Ruger 1900-300 *3**_

"Good thing for Scrap Recycle or I would have just lost."

"You might as well have just lost Code Cracking Dragon as the same effect as Cracking Dragon."

"So I'm limited to what I can summon now. And now every card in my hand can't be used, or I lose. It's all up to this draw."

"Betting everything on a single draw? You won't win so just give up."

"You must be blind because the last time I checked my life points weren't 0."

"Fine then continue to struggle all you want."

 _ **Knight of Hanoi 1000 *2**_

Everything comes down to this if I don't draw that card I will lose this duel. Dad give me your strength. "My turn!" I got it. "I guess Miracles do happen. I activate the spell _**Scrap Rise**_! With this, I can special summon one Scrap or Scrappter monster from my graveyard!"

"Code Cracking Dragon's effect will still activate when you summon your monster. Unless you're going to summon.."

"That's right I'm bringing back Scrappter King!"

Scrappter King/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, ATK 2000, Link Markers, Up, Up Right, Up Left

"Link monsters don't have levels, so Code Cracking Dragon's effect can't activate." The Fodder said

"Yup! Scrappter King won't be sticking around very long though! Open once again Circuit that leads to the future! Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are all Scrap or Scrappter monsters. When I use a Link Monster to Link Summon its Link Markers to count as Link Materials! I set the Link 3 Scrappter King in the Link Markers!" Scrappter King split into three and flew into three Link Markers.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 _**The Fallen Knight of Scrappter**_!"

Fallen Knight was a knight that had all black armor on. You could only bloodthirsty red eyes when you looked at his face. He had a shield on his back and an all black sword in his left hand.

The Fallen Knight of Scrappter/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, 2500 ATK, Link Markers, Up Right, Up Left, Down

"You must not be very good at math 2500 is less than 3000." The Knight said with uncertainty

"I know, but there's one thing you forgot to plug into the equation, and that's my Knights effect! Until the end of this turn, I can target one card that a Link Marker on this card points to negate that monster's effect and The Fallen Knight of Scrappter gains that effect."

"What! That means.."

"The Fallen Knight of Scrappter gains 200 attack points for every level on the field, and your dragons attack will return to normal. Trick slash!" The Knight of Fallen stabbed Code Cracking Dragon, and it gave off a shriek.

Code Cracking Dragon 4600-3000

The Fallen Knight of Scrappter 2500-4100

"I guess fairy tales are true because the knight is about to slay the dragon!This is the finale! Battle! The Knight of Scrappter attacks your Code Cracking Dragon! Fallen Strike!" Fallen Knight delivered a single blow to the chest of the dragon splitting it in half causing it to explode in the Knight of Hanoi's face."

 _ **Knight of Hanoi 1000-0 *2**_

 _ **Ruger 300 *3 WIN**_

"Now, fess up why are you and the Knights of Hanoi attacking Link VRAINS?" I walked over to him

"It's not like its going to matter even if I do tell you." He grabbed my leg holding on tightly "I'm going to give us an explosive finish OK?"

"You're insane!" I started kicking him with my other foot, but he would not let go of me. All of the sudden his grip loosened and I was lifted into the air. I looked up to see Blue Angel's ace monster Trickster Holy Angel. She set me down on a building next to Blue Angel and then she disappeared. Then the explosion happened we were out of the blast radius though.

"Are you alright Ruger?"

"I'm all right."

"Good."

"Do you know what happened with that other Knight of Hanoi?"

"He was defeated by Playmaker."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know he just showed up out of the blue and challenged the Knight of Hanoi and defeated him in a Speed Duel."

"Speed Duel?"

"I don't know much about it myself."

"I'll just watch the replay of the duel before going to bed and study Speed Duels. I guess school is going to suck tomorrow.

"What grade are you in?" She asked

"Freshmen, why you are asking?"

"No reason."

"It's getting late I gotta go bye."

"See you later."

* * *

I had predicted right when I said to Blue Angel that school would suck today. I had stayed up to watch the recording of Playmaker Vs the Knight of Hanoi. Playmaker is good he easily figured out speed duels. He had cards I have never heard of before Cyberse. His ace seemed to be Decode Talker. Maybe he could be an opponent that I would have to use it on him I won't hold my breath though.

Speed duels had more differences than I anticipated. You only had three normal monsters zones and three spell and trap zones the Extra deck zones were the same. There was also no longer a main phase 2 in speed duels so you would have to set your traps in the 1st main phase. You also start with your hand at four instead of 5.

"Hey, Takeda are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Shima Naoki he like me was a member of Duel Club

"What do you need Shima?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't skip out on Duel Club like you did yesterday."

"Fine, let's go."

Naoki and I went to the classroom that was assigned for Duel Club. When we arrived, the other members were already there. The members of our club included me Hiroshi Takeda, Shima Naoki, the Club President Hosoda, Tanaka a second year and another second year Sato, a Freshman Suzuki, and the last member another freshman Zaizen.

"Look who decided to show up today!" Shima said

"Welcome back Takeda!" The members said.

"Did you guys see Playmaker and Ruger's duels yesterday?" Shima said to everybody

"Yeah, they both summoned those cool monsters to defeat the Knights of Hanoi!" Sato said

"Ruger's The Fallen Knight of Scrappter was awesome, but Playmaker stole the show with Decode Talker!" Shima said

"No, Ruger's new monster was better it beat a tougher opponent. What do you think President?" Suzuki said

"They are both powerful, so I can't decide. What about you Sato?" The President said

"Decode Talker he looks awesome, and The Fallen Knight of Scrappter scared me to death, because of how creepy he looked," Sato said

"Same goes with me. I like the colorfulness of Decode Talker, and Ruger's card looks bland to me." Tanaka agreed

How a card look doesn't decide if it's good or not you idiots.

"That leaves it up to you Takeda and Zaizen. Why did you guys think?" President Hosoda asked

"I haven't gotten a chance to watch the duels." I lied

"I knew you don't do much but jeez Takeda maybe you should have some fun sometimes," Shima said

I'll have a good time when my dad's hospital bills are paid off, and he's back at home.

"That just leaves you Zaizen."

"They both are good cards, but they both have their weakness too. I'll start with Decode Talker it has a good ability to raise its attack, but if it doesn't have any of its Link Markers pointing at monsters, it's just a monster with 2300 attack."

"That's good insight Zaizen," I say to her

"You have the ability to interact with the other gender I didn't think you had it in you!" Shima said

You're an even bigger idiot than the other two

"Ruger's monster has a higher attack stat and a powerful ability, but with no monsters on the field with a good ability and have a higher attack than his new monster it won't be able to do anything," I say

"I thought you just said you didn't watch the duel, Takeda?" Hosoda said

Shit

"I heard a couple of my classmates talking about its effect." I came up the first lie I thought

"Oh."

Good, they bought it disaster avoided.

"You didn't get to say earlier about which one is better Zaizen so go ahead," Suzuki said

"If those two fought head on there effects Ruger's monster would win, but if Decode Talker had cards linked to it, its attack would increase. It just comes down to what circumstance the field is. My vote is a tie."

"Decode Talker is the winner then!" Shima said fist bumping Sato and Tanaka

"You got to remember that no one knows about Ruger's most powerful monster only that its a Link 4," I say.

"That's true I always forget that he has that he never uses it. I always believed that Scrappter King's his ace." Suzuki said

"If were done comparing their new monsters lets start the Duel Club meeting," Hosoda said

* * *

Being back at my apartment always refreshes my day knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with people. So you would understand why I was livid when I walked into my house I found someone in there.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Pardon me for intruding into your home Takeda Hiroshi or should I say, Ruger?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm SOL Technologies Security Manager, Akira Zaizen. I have a favor to ask of you Takeda Hiroshi

* * *

 _ **OC cards that debut this chapter**_

 _ **Code Cracking Dragon/ Level 8, Dark, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, 0 DEF**_

 _ **This card cannot be normal summoned/Set you can only special summon this card by banishing Cracking Dragon from your field. When your opponent summons a monster that monster loses 200 attack points times its level and the amount of attack points lost also comes out of your opponents life points. This card gains 200 attack for each level on the field.**_

 _ **Hack Revival (Trap)**_

 _ **When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed, you can banish one Hack monster to Special Summon it from the Graveyard.**_

 _ **Scrap Recycle (Continuous Spell)**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can send one Scrap or Scrappter monster to the deck to add another Scrap or Scrappter monster to your hand. You can target a Link Monster on your field and equip this card to it the equipped monster gains 1000 attack.**_

 _ **Scrap Remains (Trap)**_

 _ **When an opponent's monster would destroy a Scrap or Scrappter monster, the monster is not destroyed, and the damage is halved. You can banish this card alongside a Scrap or Scrappter monster, and all Scrap or Scrappter monsters can not be destroyed by battle until the end of the turn.**_

 _ **Scrap Twin Fang/ Level 4, Dark, Machine/Effect, ATK 1700, DEF 800**_

 _ **When this card is used for a Link Summon, you can count this card as two materials**_

 _ **The Fallen Knight of Scrappter/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, 2500 ATK, Link Markers, Up Right, Up Left, Down**_

 _ **Requirements: All Scrap or Scrappter monsters**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can choose one card that a Link Marker on this card points too. Negate that monster's effect and The Fallen Knight of Scrappter takes that monster's effect.**_

 _ **Scrap Rise (Spell)**_

 _ **When this card is activated you can Special Summon one Scrap or Scrappter monster from your graveyard. You can only use Scrap Rise once per turn.**_


	3. Link 03: Clash

"I'm a 16-year-old High School student. What could you need from me?"

"You know of Playmaker right?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"I need you to duel him and beat him"

"Why would a company like SOL Technologies need Playmaker to be defeated?"

"Playmaker has something that belongs to us its called Ignis."

"Why is this Ignis important?"

"You sure like questions don't you?"

"I like to know why I'm doing something."

"To answer your question without Ignis Link VRAINS will be doomed."

"So you want me to go and duel Playmaker to retrieve Ignis. There's only one problem with that. He only comes out to duel Knights of Hanoi members."

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"Even if I do happen to say yes Playmaker won't come out just to duel me for no reason. He looks like a type of person that would only do things that are necessary."

"What do you say about my offer?"

"I will have to decline for now."

"I see. If you change your mind, please call me at this number." He handed me a card from his pocket

"Thank you for your time." He then left

He said his name is Akira Zaizen is he the brother of Aoi? I don't know much about Aoi she seems to keep to herself like me often. Whenever I'm around her there's something that's familiar about her, but what?

It doesn't matter anyways I can't lose focus now when I'm so close now to see him healthy again. It had been a long day, so I went to room to go to sleep

I hate this class. Why am even taking this class again? Oh yeah because I picked random classes for my schedule last year I regret that right now.

"You may think that computers can understand everything. But they only understand binary, 0s, and 1s. SO what's binary?"

Something that's lucky that doesn't have to sit through this boring class.

"The French mathematician Edouard Lucas invented a binary game called the Tower of Hanoi."

Who cares

I wasn't the only one bored right now everyone seemed like they wanted to be somewhere else can't blame them for that.

Shima Naoki or idiot either name would be correct was watching something on a device most likely a live broadcast from Link VRAINS. He sat by Fujiki Yusaku. Yusaku is one of the top students in our grade. One thing that I don't understand about him is how he never pays attention in class and still keeps up his grades maybe I need to take notes from him.

"Hey hey! Did you see what Playmaker did?" Seemed Naoki was talking with Yusaku. I pity you so much Yusaku for dealing with him.

"No."

"And you call yourself a duelist?"

Not seeing a duel doesn't mean your not a duelist idiot. What am I talking about calling him an idiot would be offensive to idiots.

"I was there! Super inspired!"

Because you're a Playmaker fanboy

"Playmaker is so cool!"

And you're not

"Huh? Where's your Duel Disk?" Naoki asked him

Yusaku usually has a Duel Disk that is the same model as mine except mine is Orange wonder why he didn't bring it.

"I left it at home. it's house-sitting."

That's a lie last I checked mine didn't have that. Why would Yusaku need to lie?

"Duel Disks have house-sitting functions?"

No, they don't. If you believe that then you're even more stupid, then I thought.

"I keep watching live footage of Link VRAINS so that I won't miss Playmaker when he shows up- That's Hanoi!"

"What is it? I was just explaining Hanoi-" The teacher said

"Hanoi! It's a Knight of Hanoi!" Naoki said showing his tablet, and there was a Knight of Hanoi.

"Right?" He looked at Yusaku, but he was gone

Everyone looked shocked, so they didn't see what I saw. When Naoki revealed that a Knight of Hanoi appeared in Link VRAINS Yusaku left, but why?

I turned my tablet to the live footage of Link VRAINS to see the Knight of Hanoi on a D-Board something was weird though the other two members of the Knights were riding on Cracking Dragon so why wasn't this one? Something is up here, but what?

"Where did Yusaku go?" Naoki said

I continued to watch the footage, and the Knight continued to nothing besides riding on the data wind. Then I realized something this wasn't a Knight of Hanoi it is a trap set up by Akira Zaizen to lure out Playmaker, but whose pretending to be the knight? It had to be someone that wanted to get back at Playmaker.

Playmaker showed up in Link VRAINS there was one thing I noticed about him his Duel Disk was just like Yusaku's, and he had the same eye color, and the hair was pretty much the same except for the color change. It then clicked Fujiki Yusaku was Playmaker.

The reason why he lied about his Duel Disk. Him leaving class it all made sense now. For someone trying to hide their real life identity Yusaku you should change up your avatar more.

The Knight of Hanoi revealed himself to be Go Onizuka which makes sense because Go always has gotten a little but hurt when someone stole the spotlight from him. A cage appeared around Link VRAINS trapping Playmaker in Link VRAINS most likely Akira's doing.

Go then proceed to challenge Playmaker to a Speed Duel. GO summoned his Gouki monsters on his first turn. Playmaker then took his turn and summoned Cyberse Wizard and Link Slayer and took off 2000 of his life points. He took the damage on purpose to entertain his audience.

Go responded by Link Summoning his ace Gouki The Great Ogre using its effect to decrease the attack of Cyberse Wizard and Link Slayer. Then GO increased its attack by the effect of his Gouki monsters which would deplete Playmaker's life points, but Yusaku's virtual identity used a trap to lower Gouki The Great Ogre's attack which put his life points at 100.

Playmaker then started his comeback since his life points were below 1000 Playmaker used his skill Storm Access. Playmaker used a combo involving three Link monsters Honey Bot, Link Bumper and his ace Decode Talker and an equip spell Cyberse Annihilation to defeat GO.

"Takeda!" I flinch a little I had been focused on the duel that I hadn't seen Naoki come over to me

"What?" I say after settling myself

"You watched Playmaker's duel against GO Onizuka too?"

"Yeah, why does that matter to you?"

"I thought you were some Ruger fanboy you had me worried there."

You're calling me a fanboy…

"Anyways I'll see you after school at Duel Club," Naoki said before leaving

Finally, he leaves me alone.

I grab my things and exit the classroom I'm supposed to have Duel Club right now, but I don't feel like dealing with Naoki right now. Besides I'm going to visit Dad in the hospital. I have information that probably not a lot of people know. The question is what do I do with the information? I could tell SOL Technologies, but I'm not sure about that…

I was so lost in thoughts again that I failed to see the person in front of me, so I bumped into them. It turns out the person I bumped into was Aoi. This was the first time I've had a long look at here, and she's cute, but there's something familiar about her. I hadn't noticed that one of my cards in my Duel Disk came out. Seeing that I probably looked like an idiot staring at her, I help her up.

"Sorry about that Zaizen," I say while helping her up

"It's OK," Aoi said. She looked at my Duel Disk, and her eyes widen

"Takeda, do you duel in Link VRAINS?" Aoi asked she seemed a little hopeful for some reason.

Why would she ask me about that? Does she think I'm Ruger?

"Nope, I hardly ever duel at all."

"Oh." She was disappointed

"Whose, your favorite duelist in Link VRAINS?" I asked Aoi

At my comment, she seemed to have a tiny blush

"Ruger." She said like she had to force it out

"He's your favorite? That's cool! Mine would probably be Blue Angel." I say. I didn't notice how she flinched a little bit

"That's nice." She was back to her monotone self

"I have to go I'll see you around Zaizen!" I say while taking off running "Oh! Tell the President I won't be a Duel Club for me please!" I didn't wait for her answer and ran towards the nearest bus stop.

(With Aoi)

Aoi noticed a card on the ground. It must be his when we bumped into each other it must come out of his deck. She picked it up and was surprised at what card it was.

"You are Ruger Hiroshi Takeda." She said looking at Scrap Giant's Card

(With Hiroshi)

"How are you doing dad?" I asked

"I'm stuck in this hospital how do you think I'm doing." He had a playful smile on his face

"Sorry about that. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Just get me out of this hospital. I have to be stuck in this bed all day it sucks!"

"I know. Dad, I think you're gonna get out of here soon."

"How do you know?" Dad asked

"I have a gut feeling."

"We won't have money to pay for everything." He said

"We will I've been getting money to help you out, dad."

"Hiroshi I don't want you to worry about me every second. You're a teenager go out there and live your life!"

Can't you see that you're the only reason that I care about life anymore?

"I will dad." I force a smile

"So have a girlfriend yet?" he asked

"Just like I said last time no."

"I know you're bad at socializing but jeez Hiroshi."

"For your information, I'm not bad at socializing!"

"How many friends do you have again?"

That's cruel!

"Did you have any friends when you were my age?" I asked

"Two Their names were Kiba and Kaori."

He mentioned Kaori when he adopted me.

"We were the best of friends growing up. We all did everything together."

Wonder what happened to them.

"How are your grades?" Dad asked to change the subject

"All A's"

"Good."

"Dad I got to go I'll be back soon."

"You better Promise!" He said with a grin

"Fine, I promise," I say before leaving

When I exit the room, I take my phone out of my pocket along with a card and dial the number on the card.

(With Akira)

"Playmaker is more formidable foe than I first excepted," Akira said

He hadn't thought that Playmaker would be able to beat the best duelist in Link VRAINS. He had no idea what to do now.

"I could try Hiroshi Takeda again, but why would he change his mind in such a short time. Maybe Ema will find information on him soon. I need something soon though." He arrived at his home that he lived at with his sister.

"Welcome back brother. How was work?" Aoi asked

"Exhausting," Akira replied sharply

Akira's phone started ringing

"Zaizen here."

"I'll duel him." The voice on the other end said suddenly Akira knew who it was immediately.

"What made you change your mind all of the sudden Ruger?" Akira said respecting that he would not want his real life persona revealed.

Little did they both know that the other person in the room with Akira knew who Ruger was.

"I thought of something you could do for me."

"What would that be?"

"My father is in the hospital with an illness I want SOL Technologies to pay for everything to get him healthy."

"If SOL Technologies doesn't?"

"Then we don't have a deal."

"SOL Technologies will do it then Ruger."

"Good."

"One last thing Ruger. You better win."

"I will." The phone was then hung up

"You're getting Hiroshi to duel Playmaker," Aoi stated

"You know who he is? Akira asked surprised

"We bumped into each other, and this card came out of his Duel Disk." Aoi showed her brother Scrap Giant's card

"What are you going to do with his secret Aoi?" Akira asked her

"I don't know."

(With Yusaku)

"Yusaku I'm going to go to the bathroom can you cover the next few customers? The hot dogs are already on the grill." Kusanagi said

"OK, I will," Yusaku said to him

It was slow right now for business, so hopefully, this would be easy.

"Can I have a hot dog and a fry please?" Yusaku looked to see one of his classmates he believed his name was Hiroshi Takeda.

"Sure coming right up," Yusaku said to Hiroshi

Yusaku prepared the hot dog and fries that his classmate ordered when he was done Hiroshi handed him the money.

"Here's your food. Please enjoy." He said bored

"Thank you." Hiroshi then left

Yusaku noticed something that was in the money it was a note Yusaku read the note, and he was shocked.

I know who you are. If you don't show up when I challenge you your secret will get out

\- Ruger

"What happened Yusaku?" Kusanagi said

"My identity has been revealed to someone," Yusaku said to him

"How?"

"It must have been when I left my class early. Hiroshi must have seen me leave when the fake Knight of Hanoi showed up."

"So it's someone you know."

"His name is Hiroshi Takeda. He goes to school with me."

"If he knows who you are he might tell SOL Technologies if you don't duel him," Kusanagi said

"Why wouldn't he say if he's working for them though," Yusaku questioned

"Maybe he gains something from beating you."

"But what?"

Before they could question it further, they heard cheering coming outside

"Ruger I'm your favorite fan!" A lady said

Ruger was riding on the data wind on an orange D-Board that had fire designs on the sides.

"Maybe he's going to challenge someone?" A fan said

"Yusaku where's your Duel Disk?" Kusanagi asked

"I left it at the house. AI was annoying me." Yusaku said

"Go get it. It looks like you're about to need it." Yusaku nodded and then went to retrieve the Duel Disk with the AI trapped in it.

(With Ruger)

I hide my fear as I'm surfing in mid-air. It doesn't help that I know if you fall and hit the ground you're going to die in the real world. I see pigeon videoing, so I smirk at the camera and hop off the D-Board onto a building."

"Everybody I hear there's some new hotshot in town that calls himself what was it… OH! It was Losemaker! No Noisemaker! That's not it either, oh I know! I challenge you, Playmaker!"

"Ruger has challenged Playmaker! Now the question is will he show?" The MC said to the audience

He will if he doesn't want his secret revealed

"First we got GO Onizuka Vs, Playmaker, now Ruger Vs Playmaker today is great!" A young boy said

"Playmaker only comes out to duel Knight of Hanoi members though, so why would he accept Ruger's challenge?" The mom of the kid said

"If Playmaker doesn't show up that means he's just a coward that's afraid of Ruger!" A teenager said to his friend

(With The Knights of Hanoi)

Revolver watched with interest since Ruger challenged Playmaker that means that he and Playmaker weren't working together. Two portals appeared behind the leader of the Knights of Hanoi

First was a female who had on a long pink coat that went down to her thigh. She had blond hair with brown eyes

Next was a male who just like the female had a coat that went down to his thighs except his coat was red. He had brown hair with blue eyes.

"You called for us Revolver?" The female asked

"Yes, I did Azzurra." Revolver said to the now named Azzurra

"What can we do for you Revolver." The Male Said

"Daxter I want you and Azzurra to go observe this duel up close."

"Yes, Revolver." They both said before leaving

(With Takeru)

"What do you know about Ruger?' Takeru asked the doctor while keeping his eyes on said duelist

"A charisma duelist that likes to crush his opponents swiftly."

"Do you know what archetype his deck is?" Takeru said

"Nope I'm not much of a Dueling fan, but my son loves him though."

"What about Playmaker?"

"Playmaker is called the hero of Link VRAINS for defeating a Knight of Hanoi."

"Why would Ruger want to challenge Playmaker if he is a hero then?"

"Probably, because when Playmaker showed up on the scene, he was the only person people would talk about."

"Thank you for answering my questions." Takeru thanked him

Why do you seem so familiar Ruger?

(Back With Ruger)

Hurry up and show yourself Yusaku. I was getting bored of waiting for him maybe I had been wrong about him being Playmaker.

A portal opened in the sky and out came Playmaker who landed on the same building below me

Guess I was right after all Yusaku

"You finally show yourself, Playmaker! What made you decide to accept my challenge?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here." He stated coolly

"I know! I just love solving a good mystery even though it wasn't that complicated. I was mainly trying to get on your nerves, but it seems like you didn't even show a hint of emotion and for future references when you seek to hide a secret identity in Link VRAINS don't make your avatar look like you in the real world!"

"I know right! I can't believe people are so stupid that they haven't realized it yet they look like the same!" An eye in Yusaku/Playmaker's Duel Disk said

"I guess you're the Ignis I'm here to find," I say to the eye

"So you're working for SOL Technologies then." Playmaker said

"That's information a hacker should not know," I smirked at him

"How did you even figure out who I am?" Playmaker asked

"When Idiot mentioned that a Knight of Hanoi had shown up in Link VRAINS you were nowhere to be found. Plus there's the thing where you look pretty much the same in both the real world and in here. If your worried about people figuring out who you are from our conversation I made Frog over there mute the sound when you showed up." I said pointing to building beside us to see Pigeon and Frog preparing for the duel to start

"So Yusaku you ready for our duel to start?"

"Whenever you are."

"Good then let us start!" I gave a thumbs up to Frog for him to turn the sound back on.

"Ride the wind Playmaker!" The Ignis said to him while the data wind showed up I hopped on my D-Board when it came by

"Will Ruger be able to stop Playmaker's hot streak or will he crash and burn? Let us find out right now!" The MC said

Playmaker and I rode on the data wind next to each other before I overtook him

"Speed Duel!" We both say

"Since I'm the hero and you're the villain ill take the first move. Here I go! I summon from my hand Scrap Toy Solider!"

Scrap Toy Solider was a small toy that looked worn out from being used too often by its owner. With a missing helmet and some parts in the chest showing gears inside.

Scrap Toy Solider/ Level 1, Light, Machine/Effect, 0 Attack, 0 Defense

(With Takeru)

"Hiroshi you are doing this for my sake aren't you," Takeru said

(With Azzurra and Daxter)

"Why does he use that deck? There's only one in existence, and that belongs to Takeru." Azzurra said

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the person down there is not Takeru," Daxter said

"If it's not him then who could Ruger be?" She asked

"You're the one who knew him best." He replied sharply

"If it came down to it would we be able to hurt him?" Azzurra said

"I'll do anything to get revenge against SOL for taking him from us even if it meant hurting Takeru," Daxter said

(Back at the Duel)

"He starts out with a monster that doesn't have any attack or defense points this might be easier than I excepted." The Ignis stated

"Attack and Defense isn't everything. I set 2 cards and pass it to you."

Ruger 4000 *1

"My turn! I set one card. As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon LinkSlayer."

Link Slayer/ Level 5, Earth, Cyberse/Effect, 2000 Attack, Defense 600

"I then summon Cyberse Wizard."

Cyberse Wizard/ Level 4, Light, Cyberse/Effect, 1800 Attack, 800 Defense

"Battle Linkslayer will attack your Scrap Toy Solider! Meteor Slash!" LinkSlayer had blue blades coming out of its arms to attack my monster

"Like I would let you do that so easily. I activate the effect of Scrap Toy Solider! Once per turn, I can negate the attack of a monster that has a higher Level than this card. Toy Multiply!"

A bunch of other Scrap Toy Solider appeared forming a shield in front of the original.

"He had that prepared all along." The Ignis said to Playmaker

"He's known as one of the best duelists in Link VRAINS, so I suspected as much. Most likely the next attack won't land either." Playmaker replied back

"Then why attack if you know it won't work?"

"The sooner I get rid of the trap the better." He retorted back

"Hmm, good luck with that," I said to him

"Battle Cyberse Wizard attacks Scrap Toy Solider. Illusion Spike!"

Cyberse Wizard raised his staff, and a shining blue light came out of it

"You should sometimes gamble because your prediction was right. I activate a continues trap! Scrap Sendoff! Once per turn, I can send one Scrap or Scrappter monster from my hand to my Graveyard to negate an attack. I send Scrap Parasite to my Graveyard."

"So you can negate an attack once per turn with that." Playmaker stated

"I'm done yet though! I activate the effect of Scrap Parasite! When this card is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can target one monster on your field, and its attack drops to Zero. I choose Linkslayer!"

A small while parasite climbed on Linkslayer before vanishing

Linkslayer 2000-0

"I then activate another continues trap! Scrap Reproduction! At the end phase of every turn if a Scrap or Scrappter monster was sent to the Graveyard due to an effect I can add that card right back to my hand."

"There's only been one monster sent to Graveyard on your side, so you're going to add Scrap Parasite back to your hand."

"Correct!"

"To think that he had that this whole time. You played right into his combo." Ignis said to Playmaker's

"I need to focus AI." He said back

So AI is his name. Talk about a bland name

"I'm not even done yet!" I said

"You got to be kidding!" AI said

"Your turn is done I presume due to there being no Main Phase 2?" He nods "Good then because first off I add Scrap Parasite back to my hand due to Scrap Reproduction. I then will activate the effect of Scrap Toy Solider. On a turn where he used his effect during the End Phase, I can Special Summon another Scrap Toy Solider from my deck."

Scrap Toy Solider/ Level 1, Light, Machine/Effect, 0 Attack, 0 Defense

Playmaker 4000 *3

"My turn. Playmaker, you have been a disappointment." I say to him

"What do you mean?" He questions

"I thought you would be good enough for me to have me bring out my ace, but it seems like I was wrong. I tribute the two Scrap Toy Soldiers. Come Forth and end this Scrappter War Hero!"

Scrappter War Hero was a gruff looking man with a long brown trench coat and a big hammer hoisted on his back. His face his missing revealing the face of a robot

Scrappter War Hero/ Level 7, Dark, Machine/Effect, 2400 Attack, 700 Defense

"He's going to deal us MAJOR damage!" AI panicked

"I activate Scrappter War Hero's effect! By discarding one card in my hand to the Graveyard, he can attack another time as long as it attacks a monster. I'm going to let you guess what's going to the Graveyard." I smirk at him behind me

"He's going to send Scrap Parasite back to the Graveyard for its effect! WERE GOING TO LOSE!" AI panicked even more

"Bingo."

The same small parasite from earlier crawled up Cyberse Wizard backs and bit him

Cyberse Wizard 1800-0

"I activate a trap. Cyberse Protest. Until the end of my next turn, only Cyberse monsters can declare an attack." Playmaker said

"I end my turn. Scrap Reproduction lets me add Scrap Parasite back to my hand."

Ruger 4000 *1

"WERE SAVED!" I thought I saw tears flowing out of Yusaku's Duel Disk for a second

"I should have known that you wouldn't have been beaten that easily. Continue to make me have to climb to a new level Playmaker!"

OC cards that debut this chapter

Scrap Toy Solider/ Level 1, Light, Machine/Effect, 0 Attack, 0 Defense

Once per turn when this card is a target for an attack by a monster that has a higher level you can negate that attack. On the End Phase of the turn that this effect was activated you can Special Summon another Scrap Toy Solider from your deck

Scrap Sendoff (Continues Trap)

Once per turn, you can send a Scrap or Scrappter monster from your hand to the Graveyard to negate opponents attack

Scrap Reproduction (Continues Trap)

During the End Phase of every turn, you can add one monster from your Graveyard that was sent there due to an effect back to your hand

Scrappter War Hero/ Level 7, Dark, Machine/Effect, 2400 Attack, 700 Defense

Once per turn, you can send one card in your hand to the Graveyard to allow this card to attack twice as long as this card attacks another monster.

Cyberse Protest (Trap)

When this is activated only Cyberse monsters can declare an attack until the end of your next turn


	4. Link 04: Nashi

**Ruger 4000 * 1**

 **Playmaker 4000 * 3**

"My turn." Playmaker drew increasing his hand to 4

"Oh, I guess I should mention this. While there is a monster on your field with the effect of Scrap Parasite, you can not Special Summon any monsters nor change the monsters affected by this effect battle position. When a monster that is infected by my Parasite's effect leaves the field, you lose 500 Life Points."

"So they're there for you to get free damage," AI stated

"Of course. If I don't damage someone's life points how do I win then?" I said back

"You could be a good Samaritan and let us go!" AI said hopefully

"He wouldn't do that." Yusaku's LINK VRAINS avatar Playmaker said

"What makes you say that."

"He seems to duel for someone through this duel. That's why he set up this combo so it would make it nearly impossible to beat him. He doesn't want to risk losing any Life Points."

"Take your turn already," I said impatiently.

"I activate the spell **Cyberse Scatter**. I send all Cyberse monsters on my field to the graveyard, and for everyone that is destroyed I draw one card."

LinkSlayer and Cyberse Wizard both were destroyed in an explosion. Then Playmaker drew two cards increasing his hand to 6.

"Due to the monsters affected by Scrap Parasite's effect were destroyed you lose 500 Life Points for both monsters."

 **Playmaker 4000-3000 *6**

"I summon DracoNet!"

Draconet/ Level 3, Dark, Cyberse/Effect, 1400 Attack, 1200 Defense

"I activate the effect of Draconet! I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Normal monster from my hand or deck in defense position. Come forth Bittron from my deck!"

Bittron/ Level 2, Earth, Cyberse/Effect, 200 Attack, 2000 Defense

"Let me guess you're going to your special ability Link spam." I taunted

"Open the circuit to the future!" Yusaku raised his arm to the sky, and a blue beam came out opening up a circuit Yusaku then go towards the circuit.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Normal monster. I set Bittron in the Link Marker!" Bittron turned into a red light and went into the bottom Link Marker. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1 Link Spider!'

Link Spider/ Link 1, Earth, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1000 Attack, Link Marker Down

This is how he started his turn against GO before beating him. I won't fall into that same combo.

"I activate the effect of Link Spider! I Special Summon one level 4 or below Normal monster in my hand to the Main Monster Zone this card points too. I special summon another Bittron."

Bittron/ Level 2, Earth, Cyberse/Effect, 200 Attack, 2000 Defense

He requires effect monsters to summon Decode Talker since Bittron is a Normal monster he can't summon it with the monsters that are currently on the field.

"Open the circuit to the future!"

"AGAIN!"

Just like last time Playmaker flew into the circuit.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 2 or bellow Normal monster. I set Bittron in the Link Marker! Bittron turned into a red light again except this time it flew into the Link marker on the left. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1 **Cyberse Coder**."

Cyberse Coder had on a pair of sunglasses on his small face. He had a little body that had a blue color he had something in his right hand I couldn't make out.

Cyberse Coder/ Link 1, Earth, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 800 Attack, Link Marker Left

So he still has more surprises up his sleeve. You might be the one for me to have to bring him out Yusaku don't disappoint me.

"I activate the effect of Cyberse Coder!"

Cyberse Coder opened his right hand to reveal a mouse. He waved his left hand, and a computer monitor appeared before him.

"If the card is linked to a Cyberse monster for the rest of this turn all Cyberse monsters gain 800 Attack Points, and non Cyberse monsters lose 800 Attack Points and when Cyberse monsters attack you cannot activate any effects until the end of the Battle Phase, but I can only attack once this turn."

Scrappter War Hero 2400-1600

Link Spider 1000-1800

Draconet 1400-2200

Cyberse Coder 800-1600

"We broke up his combo!" AI said happily

"To think you had something like that," I said

I'm 100% percent confident that Decode Talker is incoming.

"Open the circuit to the future!"

Playmaker and his monsters flew into the circuit.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ Effect monsters. I set Draconet, Cyberse Coder and Link Spider in the Link Marker! Circuit combine!" Link Summon! Come Forth before me Link 3 Decode Talker!"

Decode Talker/ Link 3, Dark, Cyberse/Effect/Link, 2300 Attack, Link Markers Up, Down-Left Down-Right

So it's arrived he doesn't want any monsters on the field to raise his attack but…

"Due to Cyberse Coder's effect, Decode Talker gains 800 Attack Points!"

Decode Talker 2300-3100

"I set two cards. Battle! Decode Talker attacks Scrappter War Hero! Due to Cyberse Coder, you cannot activate Scrap Sendoff. Go Decode Talker Decode End!" Decode Talker jumped and his sword above head and brought it down on Scrappter War Hero setting it up for an explosion as Decode Talker sliced through it.

 **Ruger 4000-2500 *1**

I have to readjust myself on the D-Board due to the Attack due to the knocking me to one knee.

"I end my turn. At this moment Cyberse Coder's effect wears off and Decode Talker's attack is returned to normal."

Decode Talker 3100-2300

 **Playmaker 3000 *2**

"I want you to listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

"Are you finally admitting that we're better than you," AI said coolly.

"That's funny you know."

"What's funny about what I said," AI stated confused

"Because there is not a single person in this world who is as good as me. I AM THE BEST THERE IS. GOT IT YOU DUMB COMPUTER PROGRAM? NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" I shouted

"Jeez, you didn't have to be so harsh."

"Now Playmaker I'm impressed, and that's not very easy to do. You're able to Link Summon multiple times in one turn in consecutive duels that is very good, but you're still light years from me, and I'll show you."

"He seems serious now," AI said

"He's not used to having someone challenge him to this level as I am." Playmaker replied back simply

"Now let's go. My turn!"

* * *

 **(With Azzurra and Daxter)**

"Playmaker seems to have taken an early lead," Azzurra said watching the duel unfold on the monitor.

"We both know how well of a lead Playmaker will need if that card is summoned," Daxter said back Azzurra.

"Think that Ruger has that card?"

"If this is Takeru's deck then I'm almost certain that Ruger will summon it against Playmaker. Ruger's overconfidence is going to be the determine the winner of this duel." Daxter said in a Monotone

"You were the always the one who knew if Takeru was going to win or not during the early stages of his duels."

"Let's stop talking about those days we both know what our purpose is now," Daxter said getting mad at thinking about something.

"Yes, we will get revenge against SOL Technologies for taking our son from us." Azzurra started to clench her fist. "We will tear everything from them as they did to us."

"Then we must stop reminiscing about those days that we spent with Takeru and walk on the path of darkness to get revenge for our son Azzurra."

"Why don't you call me by my real name honey?" Azzurra said

"You never know who is watching my love."

* * *

 **(Back To The Main Action!)**

"I activate a spell Scrap Dust! With this, I can destroy as many spells and traps on my field as I want and I draw a card for each one. I'm destroying both Scrap Sendoff and Scrap Reproduction. So I draw two cards." I drew the cards increasing my hand to 3

"I Now summon Scrap Twin Fang!"

Scrap Twin Fang/ Level 4, Dark, Machine/Effect, ATK 1700, DEF 800

"I'm going to pull a page out of your book if you don't mind. Open the circuit that leads to my victory!" I flew up on my D-Board

"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is at least one effect monster! Scrap Twin Fang counts as two materials for a Link Summon! I set Scrap Twin Fang in the Link Marker." Scrap Twin Fang split into two before flying into their respective markers. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2 **Scrap Collector**!"

Scrap Collector looked a hobo that you would pass by every day. It had on a red beanie with a machine body that the gears seemed new, unlike the other Scrap monsters.

Scrap Collector/ Link 2, Earth, Machine/Link/Effect, 1500 Attack, Link Markers Down-Left, Down-Right

"I activate the effect of Scrap Collector I can target one Machine type monster in my Graveyard and special summon it to one of this cards Link Markers, but it is destroyed during the end phase. Return Scrappter War Hero!"

Scrappter War Hero/ Level 7, Dark, Machine/Effect, 2400 Attack, 700 Defense

"He now has a monster stronger than Decode Talker. What are you going to do Playmaker?" AI asked but was met with silence

"I activate Scrappter War Hero's effect!"

"WHAT?! It can only attack monsters when you activate that effect, and you can only attack with one monster the turn you used that effect." AI said confused

"You having problems over there processing there you defective computer program?"

"Oi! Who are you calling defective! I'm fully functional!

"He's not planning on attacking multiple times he's going to..." Playmaker started

"Send Scrap Parasite to the Graveyard to activate its effect." I finished his sentence

"That Parasite is annoying," AI grumbled

"When Scrap Parasite is sent is from my hand to the Graveyard I target one monster on the field its attack points become Zero, and it cannot change its battle position or use its effect also when the card that was targeted by this effect goes to the Graveyard you lose 500 Life Points!"

The Parasite climbed on Decode Talker and bit him.

Decode Talker 2300-0

"Playmaker I from the bottom of my heart respect you as a duelist, but in this world, the strong survive and the weak fall. I'm here to get the Ignis from you and I will, because my desire to bring him back to full health drives me."

"Who's he talking about?" AI asked

"The person he's dueling for." Playmaker said simply

"Open the circuit towards the path of my victory!" The blue beam shot out of my hand and flew into the circuit

"Arrowheads confirmed! The requirements are 2+ Scrap or Scrappter monsters. When I use a Link monster for A Link Summon, I can use its Link Markers as Link Materials. I set the Link 2 Scrap Collector and Scrappter War Hero in the Link Marker. Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come Forth, my Knight! Link 3 The Fallen Knight of Scrappter.

The Fallen Knight of Scrappter/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, 2500 ATK, Link Markers, Up Right, Up Left, Down

"So you've brought out your ace." Playmaker stated

"Whoever said this is my ace?" I said back while moving my D-Board around an upcoming building

"He has a monster stronger than this?" AI said shocked

"You're not going to be able to see it, because this is where this duel ends. I set a card."

"If we can't avoid this we are done for!"

"I'm well aware of that." Playmaker retorted

"Let's go! Time for a perfect finish! The Fallen Knight of Scrappter attacks Decode Talker!"

Fallen Knight charged at Decode Talker and drew his blade. They both clashed with their swords until Fallen Knight overpowered him.

"I activate a trap! Three Strike Barrier! When this card is activated, I can choose one of three effects. I choose the effect where I take no battle damage this turn."

"You'll take 500 points of damage due to Scrap Parasite's effect though."

"I activate my other trap! Link Restart!"

"Crap," I said knowing the effect of the trap

"When a spell/trap or monster effect would deal me damage I can negate that effect and Special Summon one Link monster from my Graveyard. Come back Decode Talker!"

I played right into his trap ugh, but now it cant use 2 two of its Link Markers for its effect though since it's in the Main Monster zone

"I end my turn."

 **Ruger 2500 *1**

"My turn." Playmaker drew increasing his hand to 3

"First I equip Decode Talker with Cyberse Annihilation."

That's the spell he used in his combo to beat GO is he trying to humiliate me or something?

"I summon Cyberse Gadget!"

Cyberse Gadget/ Level 4, Light, Cyberse/Effect, Attack 1400, Defense 300

"The effect of Cyberse Gadget activates! When it is normal summoned I can special summon one level 2 or bellow monster from my Graveyard. I bring back Bittron."

Bittron/ Level 2, Earth, Cyberse/Effect, 200 Attack, 2000 Defense

Why would he bring back a monster unless he is planning on.

"Open the circuit to the future!" Playmaker said shooting out a blue beam and then flew into the portal with his monsters

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Cyberse Gadget and Bittron in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2 Honeybot!

Honeybot/ Link 2, Light, Cyberse/Link/Effect, Attack 1900, Link Markers, Left, Right

"So you used The Fallen of Scrappter's Link Marker to summon Honeybot to your Main Monster Zone. If I recall from your duel with GO Onizuka every monster that Honeybot's Link Markers point to can't be destroyed by battle or be affected by card effects. You wanted to use Honeybot's full power, so you put it in the Main Monster Zone." I stated

"You're doing the same combo as you did against GO. That hurts my feelings that you think the same combo that beat the muscle head idiot GO Onizuka will beat me."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile With GO)**

"HEY! Who are you calling a muscle head idiot! Last time I checked, You've never beaten me!" Go shouted at his TV, while his manager tried to calm him down.

* * *

 **(Back To The Duel)**

"I set 2 cards face down. Battle! Decode Talker attacks The Fallen Knight of Scrappter! Cyberse Annihilation activates! When the monster equipped with this card attacks a monster its attack points become the same as the one, it is attacking."

Decode Talker 2300-2500

"Go Decode Talker! Decode end!" Decode Talker jumped to The Fallen Knight of Scrappter while The Fallen Knight of Scrappter prepared for their second clash. They both drew hit each other with their swords, but only The Fallen Knight of Scrappter was destroyed.

"Due to Honeybot's effect, Decode Talker is not destroyed. Now Cyberse Annihilation's effect activates when the monster equipped with the spell destroys one of your monsters you take damage equal to the attack of that original monster." Cyberse Annihilation's card appears before Playmaker, and then a beam shoots out from it hitting me and creating an explosion.

"We did it!" AI said

"Look again." Playmaker told his captive

 **Ruger 2500 *1**

The explosion died down revealing me with a trap card in front of me.

"I activated my trap Link Restart! This should look familiar to you as you played the same card last turn. You should know the effect of it. Whenever I take effect damage I can negate that damage and special summon one Link monster from my Graveyard. Come back, my Knight!"

The Fallen Knight of Scrappter/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, 2500 ATK, Link Markers, Up Right, Up Left, Down

"We were so close to destroying it," AI stated

"I end my turn." Playmaker said

"Decode Talker's attack returns to normal," I stated

Decode Talker 2500-2300

 **Playmaker 3000 *0**

"In that case its time for the grand finale," I said

 **Ruger 2500 *1**

"My turn!" I drew increasing my hand to 2 "I activate the spell Scrap Reborn! With this, I can special summon one Scrap or Scrappter monster from my Graveyard! Come back to me Scrap Toy Solider."

Scrap Toy Solider/ Level 1, Light, Machine/Effect, 0 Attack, 0 Defense

"What the point of bringing that back since it has 0 attack points?"

"It's not going to be here long, because open the circuit to my path of victory!" I shot the blue beam into the sky and flew with my two monsters into it.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2+ Machine type monsters! When I Link, summon using a Link monster I can use its Link Markers as materials. I set the Link 3 The Fallen Knight of Scrappter and Scrap Toy Solider. Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come towards me within your path of requiem! Link 4 **Nashi Dragon of Requiem**!

Nashi had orange colored wings with a red body it had golden eyes glaring at Decode Talker and showed his teeth to immediate it. It let out an ear-piercing roar that made even Playmaker flinch

Nashi Dragon of Requiem/ Link 4, Earth, Machine/Link/Effect, 3000 Attack, Link Markers- Up-Right, Up-Left, Down-Right, Down-Left

* * *

 **(With Daxter and Azzurra)**

"So Ruger has finally summoned it," Daxter commented

"Takeru hardly ever lost when he summoned that monster. Ruger must be strong if Nashi accepted him." Azzurra said back

"The question is not if he's strong or not, but who he is and why Takeru trusted Ruger with his deck."

Why someone like Takeru who valued his deck like his family gives his deck to Ruger? I will find out who you are and your connection to him Ruger."

* * *

 **(Back at The Main Action)**

"So that's his ace." Playmaker looked at Nashi

"Yep you should be delighted Playmaker I don't use Nashi on the average duelist. You're good enough to be beaten by me at my highest level."

"He's sure confidante in his ability to win," AI said sweat dropping

"If you would have my dragon here you would be as confident as I am. Let's continue I activate the effect of Nashi!"

"Due to Honeybot you cant target monsters that are linked to it," Ai said in a tone where if he had a mouth he would be smirking

"Honeybot's effect only works on the monsters its Link Markers point to so Honeybot can still be affected by effects. Once per turn, I can target one monster that one of Nashi's Link Markers point to and that monster is destroyed, and Nashi's attack is increased by that monsters original attack points. Honeybot is the only monster on your field, so I destroy it. Go Nashi's Haywire Requiem." Nashi roared so loud that strong winds appeared and caused Honeybot to be destroyed. The particles of Honeybot went into Nashi's still open mouth.

Nashi Dragon of Requiem 3000-4900

"I would get ready to hold onto the D-Board to prevent falling Playmaker because here I come! Battle! Nashi attacks Decode Talker! Requiem Stream!" Nashi opened its mouth and charged up a laser once complete the laser shot out at Decode Talker creating an explosion.

 **Playmaker 3000-1700 *0**

The smoke cleared to show Playmaker painting a little from the attack, but Decode Talker was still on the field.

"You should have taken more damage whats up?" I asked

"I activated my trap **Cyberse Production Program**. When a Cyberse type monster would be destroyed I can banish one Cyberse Link monster in my Graveyard, and the monster is not destroyed, and the damage I would have taken was halved. I banished Link Spider." As soon as he finished Nashi fired a smaller laser at him

 **Playmaker 1700-1500 *0**

"How did I take damage?" Playmaker asked taken back a little

"Due to Nashi's effect every time you activate a spell/trap or a monster effect you take 200 points of damage. Requiem Shout!"

"Now he's trying to cripple us," AI stated

"I end my turn now."

 **Ruger 2500 *1**

"My turn." Playmaker said increasing his hand to 1 "I activate the effect of Cyberse Coder in my Graveyard I banish this alongside another Cyberse monster to special summon one Link monster from my Graveyard I'm bringing back Honeybot."

Honeybot/ Link 2, Light, Cyberse/Link/Effect, Attack 1900, Link Markers, Left, Right

"Since you activated an effect you're going to take 200 points of damage due to Nashi's effect! Requiem Shout!"

 **Playmaker 1500-1300 *1**

Now he's going to try to end this with Cyberse Annihilation and protect Decode Talker with Honeybot's effect again. Wait until he learns Nashi's last surprise.

"I set a card. Battle Decode Talker attacks Nashi Dragon of Requiem! Due to Cyberse Annihilation Decode Talker's attack points become the same as the monster who battles it."

Decode Talker 2300-3000

Predictable

"Since you activated Cyberse Annihilation's effect you take another 200 points of damage due to Nashi! Requiem Shout!

 **Playmaker 1300-1100 *0**

Decode Talker jumped in the air where Nashi was flying and brought its sword down on Nashi creating an explosion

"Decode Talker is not destroyed due to Honeybot's effect, and now you take damage equal to Nashi Dragon of Requiem attack which is 3000."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" The explosion cleared revealing a barrier was protecting Nashi from Decode Talker's attack

"What! You don't have any spells or traps on your field though!" AI said shocked

"I don't need a spell or trap to activate the other effect of Nashi. By banishing a Machine-type monster in my Graveyard, I can negate Nashi's destruction! I banished Scrap Parasite I said grinning

"Since your dragon wasn't destroyed you don't take damage due to Cyberse Annihilation," AI said

"Exactly!"

"I end my turn with that."

 **Playmaker 1100 *0**

 **Ruger 2500 *1**

"My turn!"

"I activate a Continues trap! Cyberse Extension Weapon! With this, I target one Cyberse monster on the field and equip it onto another monster on the field. That monster gains the attack points of the equipped monster, and the monster equipped monster cannot be affected by card effects until the end of this turn. Once the turn that this trap activates concludes while this card is on the field, I cant receive effect damage until the monster equipped with this card is destroyed.

"Add another 200 points to my lead! Requiem Shout!"

 **Playmaker 1100-900 *0**

"I equip Honeybot onto Decode Talker!"

Decode Talker 2300-4200

He's in range for Storm Access now. I need to watch out for a data storm.

"It's time for me to activate my skill Scrap construction! With this, while I control a Link monster, I can banish one Link monster in my Graveyard that is a lower Link that the monster on the field too special summon a Link monster with the same link from my Extra Deck. I banish The Fallen of Scrappter to special summon Scrappter King from my Extra Deck!"

"So that's his skill," AI said.

Scrappter King/ Link 3, Dark, Machine/Link/Effect, ATK 2000, Link Markers, Up, Up Right, Up Left

"Nashi's effect activates! I target one monster this card Link Markers point to and tribute it for Nashi's attack to rise by the monster that was tribute attack points. I tribute Scrappter King, so Nashi gains 2000 attack. Haywire Requiem!

Nashi Dragon of Requiem 3000-5000

"The overgrown lizard has overtaken Decode Talker in attack points," AI said

"I set a card. Battle Nashi attacks Decode Talker! Requiem Steam!"

"Due to Cyberse Extension Decode Talker is not destroyed."

"But you still take the damage!"

Nashi fired a stream of data at Decode Talker which caused Playmaker to fall off his board.

 **Playmaker 900-100 *0**

"Were in a pinch!" AI said

"Yes, but what matters is what is ahead." Playmaker told him

"A data storm!" Playmaker nodded to the duel disk prisoner before passing me

Nashi flew ahead blocking Playmaker's progress.

"Move it you overgrown lizard!" AI shouted at it

Decode Talker appeared from behind a building and swung his sword at Nashi. Nashi lost its focus long enough for Playmaker to pass the fighting monsters and go towards the data storm and into it

"Like I'm going to let you get a cheap win by getting the perfect monster to get out of this situation!" I shouted and followed him into the data storm

"He must be insane to follow us in here!" AI said looking at me

"Only a little bit more and I can stop him from using this ridiculous overpowered skill of his!" I say I try to block the wind from my eyes from my eyes so I can keep them open.

" **Damage output of the D-Board is not functional to continue the Duel. Canceling** **Duel. Forcing log out**." My duel disk beeped

"What! Not now when I have a huge lead!" I said as I was forced to log out.

* * *

 **(With Yusaku and Kusanagi)**

"It's a good thing that he was forced to log out, or we might be in some trouble right now," Kusanagi stated to Yusaku as they talked right outside Café Nagi. The crowd from the duel between Playmaker and Ruger had all left making the park quiet and peaceful

"I wanted to finish the duel with him," Yusaku said back

"Are you crazy!? We were so close to losing and if you would have lost I would have to leave with him!" AI said

"You would have to if Fujiki didn't luck out," I started walking towards them in my school uniform

"It's him!" AI panicked

"Don't worry I am not here to take you to SOL Technologies," I said

"Your not?" I ignored the Ignis and focused my gaze on Yusaku's

"You may have gotten lucky by me having to log out due to the damage from my D-Board, but I can assure you we will duel again and I will finish what I started and take that Ignis from you."

"I'll look forward to it," Yusaku said to me

"You won't tell anybody who Playmaker is will you?" Kusanagi asks me

"I won't. I'm the one who ended up leaving the duel so I'll chalk it up as a win for Yusaku, per the agreement I will not tell anybody who Playmaker is and let him keep the Ignis for now." I say to Kusanagi

"Good. Would like a free hot dog on the house?" He asked

"Why not?"

* * *

 **(With Azzurra and Daxter)**

"Too bad it ended there it would have been fun to see the conclusion of the duel. Guess we still did our mission though." Daxter said to Azzurra

"Do you mind reporting to master Revolver by yourself I must do something," Azzurra said

"That's acceptable."

Azzurra then proceeded to log off.

* * *

A brown hair woman with long hair stood up from the chair she was sitting on. There was a man next to her in another chair that had short red spiky hair. There were several monitors in front of them showing different places within LINK VRAINS. The woman grabbed a picture from a dresser that was in the room showing a younger Takeru and the women.

"What are you hiding Takeru?"

* * *

 **OC Cards That debut this chapter**

 **Scrap Parasite/ Level 2, Light, Machine/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 Defense**

 **When This card is sent to the Graveyard from your hand, you can target one monster, and its attack becomes 0. The monsters affected by this effect cannot switch battle** **positions, and while they are on the field, your opponent can not special summon any monsters. When the monster affected by this leaves the field to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent**

 **Cyberse Scatter (Quick-Play Spell)**

 **Send all Cyberse monsters on your field to the graveyard and draw a card for each one.**

 **Cyberse Coder/ Link 1, Earth, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 800 Attack, Link Marker Left**

 **If this card is Linked to a Cyberse monster, all Cyberse monsters gain 800 attack points, and non Cyberse monsters lose 800 attack points for the** **remainder of the turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish this card alongside another Cyberse monster to special summon a Link monster from your graveyard.**

 **Scrap Collector/ Link 2, Earth, Machine/Link/Effect, 1500 Attack, Link Markers Down-Left, Down-Right**

 **Once per turn you can special summon one Machine type monster from your Graveyard to one of this cards Link Markers but it is destroyed during the end phase.**

 **Nashi Dragon of Requiem/ Link 4, Earth, Machine/Link/Effect, 3000 Attack, Link Markers- Up-Right, Up-Left, Down-Right, Down-Left**

 **Once per turn you can target one monster this card Link Markers point to destroy it and this card gains that monsters attack points. If this card would be destroyed in battle, you can instead banish one Machine type monster to negate the destruction of this card. When your opponent activates a spell, trap, or monster effect inflict 200 points of damage.**

 **Cyberse Production Program (Trap)**

 **When a Cyberse type monster would be destroyed, you can banish a Cyberse Link monster to negate the destruction of the monster and halve the damage taken.**

* * *

 **Its been a while hasn't it. Yelp I'm back and will be doing my best to continue this story. Thanks to** **everybody for keeping** **to support this story while I have been gone. Another thing from now on I will posting a preview for the next chapter. The anime is way ahead of me at this point so I should be posting a new chapter every couple of weeks. I liked what I have seen so far from Vrains I hope with the new** **addition of Soulburner won't harm the screen time of characters I enjoyed like Akira, Aoi, Emma, and GO. Until next time!**

 **Link 05: The Brutal Duelist Azzurra**

 _Aoi seeks to find out the truth about if Hiroshi is Ruger, she sees a fellow Charisma Duelist gets brutally defeated by a Hanoi spy named Azzurra. Blue Angel Challenges Azzurra to a speed duel but is quickly cornered by Azzurra tactics with her Spyral monsters._


End file.
